Future Perfect
"Future Perfect" is the tenth episode of Season Eleven and the 243rd overall of Criminal Minds. Summary When two victims in Florida are found dead from bizarre medical experiments, the BAU finds themselves searching for a killer who appears to have an alarming obsession with the practices. Guest Cast *Vaughn Armstrong - Ben Kebler *Bruce Barton - M.E. Kevin Gaylen *Tate Birchmore - Young Robert Boles *Matt Burns - Robert Boles *Nancy Linehan Charles - Eileen Kebler *Mike Dazé - Bryan Davis *Augie Duke - Jill Simmons *Peter Elbling - Harold McDermott *Ed Ford, Jr. - Old Man *Jill Remez - Doctor Laura Braga *Pamela Shaddock - Sergeant Carol Gridley *Mia Topalian - Andrea Gambrell *Alisa Torres - Diane Haller *Aisha Tyler - Doctor Tara Lewis Referenced Criminals *Los Narco-satanicos *The West Memphis Three Music *"Sometime Soon" by Steven Davis Bookend Quotes *'Aaron Hotchner:' "The clock tocked loud. I threw it away. It scared me when it tocked." — Tillie Olsen *'Aaron Hotchner:' "The first condition of immortality is death." — Stanislaw Lec Trivia *"Future perfect" is a verb form, which describes an action or event that is expected to be completed in the future. It is formed by combining the future tense (such as "will have" or "shall have") and the perfect. *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Matthew Gray Gubler, who portrays Reid, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 15th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. 1110 Category:Season Eleven Episodes Category:Dirty Dozen Arc